puzzleshipping
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: yugi gets beaten by his father can yami help by hiding him away with the help with some fellow yamis?
1. Chapter 1

Puzzle shipping story

"Ah, good morning Yugi." Yami looked worried, once again Yugi has woken with a bruise, Yugi was hiding something and Yami wanted to know what

"What are you hiding? Do you have a boner? Let me see!"

"Wha? No, no I don't."

"That woke you up didn't it?"

"You`re an ass."

"Yugi... How did you get that bruise?"

"Erm...I just...fell while I was jogging yesterday." *smiles nervously*

"You're lying."

"W-what? No I'm not."

"Yes you are." The pharaoh sighed

"Yugi, you go to your dad`s house every weekend and come home with cuts, bruises or some sort of injury. What`s happening?"

"Nothing! I already told you. I fell."

"Stop it! I know something`s happening! Just tell me please!"

"Nothing`s happening" with that said Yugi ran back to his room and slammed the door shut

"Yugi I`m an ancient spirit of a pharaoh. In short I can open a fucking door."

"Just stay away okay?"

"Yugi if you don't tell me I`ll just read your mind. You know I can, so start talking!"

"You can`t read my mind if I close it off from you."

"Yugi I only want to help I promised your grandpa I would look after you-"

"Well then make me happy and look after me by leaving me alone!"

What Yugi didn`t realise is in that little outburst he left his mind wide open

"_I want to tell him but don't want him to get hurt; my dad could seriously hurt him i want to protect Yami"_

"_Yugi its my job to protect you not the other way around; you could have just told me i would have helped you i did promise your grandpa"_

"_im guessing you heard all of that then?"_ yugi opened the door and hugged Yami

"yugi im so sorry i didn't notice."

"Its okay at first he hit me in places i could cover up so you didn't see; but then he started to hit me in the more visible places."

"But yugi i didn't sense anything."

"thats because i shut off the link so you wouldn't know im sorry."

"thats okay yugi its not your fault its his."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to leave, we are going to call grandpa, tell him what happened –"

"Yami-"

"Hello yugi." Yugi puled away from yami and looked to the bottom of the stairs

"Dad."

"Thats the greeting i get?"

"what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up."

"Im sorry but yugi cant go with you today."

"and whys that?"  
"Because i have a dentist appointment sorry i forgot to tell you dad."

"Thats okay son ill just pick you up tomorrow then bye." He then turned and left


	2. Chapter 2

"Quick Yugi pack your stuff we have to get out of here."

"Yami he`ll find me anywhere I go."

"I hate to say this but it looks like we need help of the Thief King and Tomb Keeper."

"Bakura and Marik? Why?"

"Cause they can help me hide you; please Yugi trust me and go pack some stuff and I`ll call them."

"Okay."

Over in Egypt Marik was just snuggling into Bakura`s chest after a hard day's work; when the frigging phone went off

"Just bloody ignore it." The British moan; sighing Marik ignored his complained as he picked up the frigging phone

"Marik; Bakura I need your help...NOW!"

"Calm down! What happened?"

"Basically Yugi gets eaten up by his Dad; but he`ll find him anywhere; so this is where you guys come in! Hurry up and help me!"

"Do you want us to help you hide him?"

"Yes!"

"Bakura the 'Baka' Pharaoh needs help."

"What bloody with?"

"Hiding the mini Pharaoh from his abusive dad."

"Tell the `Baka` Pharaoh to go to Ryou`s house and we`ll get there as soon as we can."

"Pharaoh go to Ryou`s and we`ll get there on the next flight by the way you a `Baka` for letting this happen in the first place."

"I know goodbye for now, thank you for the help."

"No problem." Then Marik hung the phone up

"I`d never thought the Pharaoh would ask for our help."

"Neither did I."

{PLACE SHIFT}

Yugi wasn't sure what was happening as he quickly found the Pharaoh whisking him away into a taxi, taking him to some house in Tokyo he later found out that it was Ryou`s


	3. Chapter 3

"You`ve got a nice house...but can`t we go to the underworld or the shadow realm because wherever I go my dad will find me. Once he found me in a forest in the middle of nowhere and I `m pretty sure it would have been better to get kidnapped by Slenderman."

"Don`t worry Yugi if your father does come I`ve got a place where you can hide, I used it to hide from Bakura he never found me when I hid there." Ryou stated

"Ryou how`d-"

"Bakura called ahead he said they were just getting on the airplane and will be here in 4-5 hours."

"Thank you for doing this Ryou."

"No problem at all Yami, anything to help a fellow friend or friends."

{PLACE SHIFT}

"I bloody hate travelling third class; fucking wankers treat us like crap."

"Stop frigging moaning Bakura."

"Shut your buggering face you buggering bastard."

"NO! Shut your buggering face you frigging twat."

"Hey..." somebody said from behind the pair

"Silence fool! I think that guy is called Steve."

"And...?" suddenly Marik millennium rod started glowing as the assistant approached them

"You have two first class seats Master Marik."

"Well done mind slave." And the assistant walked away remembering nothing

"Sometimes you drive me mad Marik, but other times I fucking love you."

"Love you too `Kura. You and your fluffy hair."

"I`m not bloody fluffy!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Where? (heh, heh, heh)"

"On the lips even though I would like your lips elsewhere."

"Well there is a bathroom I could always entertain your ideas."

"We are a approaching Tokyo Japan please remain in your seats."

"OH FOR FUCK SAKES! They keep ruining my plans Marik."

"Oh don`t worry we`ll have time when we arrive... I hope."


	4. Chapter 4

{PLACE SHIFT}

"Yugi please tell me how long this has been going on for."

"Since...since Grandpa left, Yami I`m sorry for not telling you sooner but he threatened to kill anyone I told."

"I`m going to kick his arse so hard he`ll..."

DING DONG

Yami`s train of thought was broken by the sound of the doorbell

"I`ll get it." Ryou said cheerfully after dropping his tea when the doorbell rang

"Pizza delivery!"

"Jesus, I almost had a heart attack there."

"Who ordered it?"

"It was me guys... I just felt a little hungry. Sorry for scaring you."

"No problem Yugi." Then they heard another ring of the bell

"Forgot to take my money." Said the pizza guy {TBH he was sexy as hell} (Not my addition)

"Come in till I find the money." Yugi said, the guy stepped inside whilst Yugi went back to retrieve money

"Here Yugi." Yami said whilst holding out some money for him

"Yami I have my own money."

"I know but I want to pay for it so take it."

"Thanks Yami." Yugi took the money; walked to the pizza guy and handed him the money but in return got a slip of paper from the pizza guy

"What`s this?" Yugi asked

"My phone number."

{PLACE SHIFT}

"We`re lost."

"No we`re not."

"Marik, we`ve passed the same bloody statue five times."

"They may have just built it five times."

"Marik hand me the bloody map."


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine, fluffy hair."

"Don`t call me that." Bakura snatched the map from Marik and looked down at it

"Erm Marik."

"Yes?"

"You`ve been reading the map wrong."

"How? Was it upside down?"

"No."

"Wrong area?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It was made in fucking 1942!"

{PLACE SHIFT}

"I thought your job was to deliver pizza not deliver your phone number?"

"Well it is but-"

"But nothing you either leave or I get you fired."

"Fine but I expect a phone call." Yami walked over to Yugi took the number from his hand walked into the kitchen threw it in the bin and walked back to stand next to Yugi

"What did you do with it?" Yugi asked Yami smiled down at him

"I threw it in the bin." The pizza guy growled and left

"Thank you Yami."

"Anything Yugi."

"Was it just me or did the Pharaoh seem jealous? What do you think Bakura?" the three of them turned around to see an Egyptian and a British man walk in

"You`re late." Yami said un-amused

"Oh hi there." Yugi smiled, finally Ryou walks into the room when he felt and arm snake around his waist

"So how`s my Hikari been?"

"Oh...Erm...Fine." truth be told Bakura still sacred him

"Sooo `Baka` Pharaoh tell us the story." Marik said flopping down on the couch


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop calling me a `Baka` I already admitted I was one."

"Yami what does `Baka` mean?" Yugi asked timidly

"It means idiot like Yami." Marik seemed to hold a strange sense in pride in knowing this

"Yami why did you admit that your an idiot?"

"Because I am a Baka for letting this happen to you Yugi."

SLAP!

"You say that again and I`m going to mentally kick you arse."

"Yugi!?"

"It's always the innocent and quiet ones." Bakura said and Marik chuckled

"Yami I'm serious! Don't call yourself an idiot cause you not."

"But I an Yugi cause-"

SLAP!

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"YUGI, I PROMISED YOUR GRANDFATHER I WOULD LOOK AFTER YOU WHILST HE WAS IN EGYPT AND I AM A BAKA FOR NOT NOTICING THIS SOONER AND IM AN IDIOT FOR NOT PROTECTING YOU!"

SLAP!

"SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT!"

"Erm Yami little advice stop calling yourself a Baka." Bakura said

"NO! CAUSE I AM ONE I FAILED TO DO MY DUTY AS A YAMI!"

SLAP!

"I`m not joking Yami I can do this all night."

"Please don't." Bakura whined

"Bakura, Marik let`s give them some space." Ryou said grabbing both their hands leading them into another room

"Yami stop calling yourself a Baka."

"Why? Cause it`s quite clear I am one!"

"Please." This time Yugi said it much weaker like an insecure kitten

"Yugi-"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yami please I know you promised my grandpa but you're not an idiot for not noticing, I shut off the link so you wouldn't know but he started to hit me in visible places so you started to notice."

"But-"

"Please, just stop insulting yourself; it hurts me cause-"

"Because?"

"Because I love you."

"You...love me?"

"Yes and I didn't want you to get hurt." Yami walked forward and embraced him in a hug

"Yugi I'm an ancient spirit with shadow magic and you're worried about me getting hurt?"

"I`m sorry."

"Please you don`t need to apologise I love you too."

"You do?"

"How could I not? I mean what's not to love about you Yugi?"

"My weakness? Over emotional responses?"

"Nah that`s what makes you perfect."

"I`m not perfect."

"Oh but you are Yugi, Aibou, my Aibou." Yami moved forward locking his lips with Yugi in a passionate kiss with those words playing over in Yugi`s head {Aibou, my aibou}

"Oh god they`re getting sappy in there." Bakura groaned

"Well I`m bored." Marik moaned

"You two need to learn to have fun with the limited things you have." Marik and Bakura grinned as a sudden idea popped in their heads

{Fun with what they had eh? Like maybe a certain Hikari?}

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryou asked nervously, suddenly Ryou was thrown over Bakura`s shoulder and carried upstairs

"Bakura put me down!"

"You said have fun with what we had." Marik said following them up the stairs

"I didn`t mean me!"

"Hm.. you can`t say no to me now can you Ryou?" Bakura grinned


	8. Chapter 8

"I..."Ryou blushed

"I knew it!" Ryou was thrown onto the bed and Marik closed and lock the bedroom door, Bakura climbed behind Ryou pulling him chin up and kissing him, his tongue searching Ryou`s mouth whilst Marik slowly climbed up to him; Bakura and Ryou parted and Ryou had his head turned to face Marik before his lips were locked with Marik`s, Marik`s hands slowly slid under Ryou`s shirt roaming his hands around to his chest causing Ryou to moan

"You seem to be enjoying this Ryou." Bakura said when he heard Ryou moan

"N-no I-I`m not."

"You can`t lie to me Ryou."

"Yes it`s impossible to lie to fluffy hair here." Marik imputed

"I told you not the call me that!"

"And? It`s fun to mess with you!" whilst Bakura and Marik were arguing Ryou was able to slip out of their grasp and run out of the room after unlocking the door and running downstairs

"HELP IM BEING MOLESTED BY TWO PHYSCOPATHIC YAMI`S!" Ryou yelled as he ran into the living room and hid behind the sofa Yami and Yugi were snuggling on

"What was that Ryou? we didn't hear you." Yami joked and Yugi slapped his arm

"Not funny Yami, please the both of you don`t tell them where I am." Ryou pleaded

"Sure Ryou we won't." Yugi confirmed

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled

"WERE ARE YOU?!" Marik yelled as they ran into the living room

"Missing something?" Yami asked Yugi chuckled and Ryou quietly snickered

"Where`s Ryou?"

"We don't know we haven't seen him since you took him upstairs." Yugi calmly answered and Ryou laughed

"He`s in the cupboard!" Marik ran over to look inside the cupboard

"Idiot it`s too small for him to be in there." Bakura stated

"Well maybe he was kidnapped by giant pink bunny rabbits?" everybody laughed

"Bunny rabbits? Pink ones? Really Marik?" Yugi asked where as Bakura walked around the back of the sofa and found Ryou curled up in a ball faced away from him,

"It could happen mini Pharaoh." Bakura grabbed Ryou and through him over his shoulder causing Ryou to scream


	9. Chapter 9

"Ryou that was naughty running away from us." Bakura stated

"Sorry Ryou but they found you on their own." Yugi claimed

"Bakura put me down!" Ryou yelled as he was carried upstairs

"Sorry Ryou you brought this on yourself." Marik said as he followed

"Those two will never change will they?" Yugi asked giggling whilst Yami chuckled

"No Yugi I don`t believe they will."

Fin


End file.
